the proposal
by lolote
Summary: tiré et inspiré librement du film la proposition... une Bella autoritaire et tyranique et un Edward en petit assistant martyrisé.. tous les opposent et pourtant ils vont devoir s'entraider pour sortir d'une situation plutot délicate et plein de surprises
1. Chapter 1

oyé oyé...

Alors me revoilà dans une nouvelle fiction sur Twilight. l'histoire est tiré et inspiré librement d'un film que j'ai vu, y'a pas longtemps: la proposition ou the proposal! il m'a tellement plu que j'ai décidé de mettre tout cela à la sauce Twilight. bien évidement, ils sont tous humains!!

j'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira!!

les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas...je suis pas assez riche (je l'aurais, un jour...je l'aurais!!)

bonne lecture a vous

* * *

**Chapitre 1: si j'avais su...je s'rais pas venu!**

C'était un matin comme un autre, tout à fait ordinaire, enfin presque...

Edward Cullen commençait à émerger de son lourd sommeil et ouvrit des yeux paresseux, tout en ramenant vers lui son coussin. Quelque chose attira son attention : à travers les rideaux, la lumière filtrait déjà allégrement dans la pièce. Bizarre, d'habitude il faisait plutôt sombre quand il se levait.

Soudain, il se sentit plus éveiller que jamais et s'empara de sa montre. Il était en retard et pas qu'un peu. Il lâcha un juron, avant de se précipiter hors de son lit, de rassembler ses affaires et de se ruer vers la salle de bain en caleçon.

Une fois prêt, il emporta sa mallette de travail qu'il installa en bandoulière, il sortit de son appartement après avoir verrouiller sa porte et dévala les escaliers de son petit immeuble. La fraicheur du matin vint lui chatouiller le visage et il se mit à courir comme un dératé en direction du bureau.

Il avait emménagé à New York, l'année de ses 23 ans et cela faisant maintenant quatre ans qu'il y était. Désormais, il connaissait et évitait habillement tout les obstacles qui se présentaient sur son chemin. Un dernier virage bien négocié à droite et il s'arrêtait au Starbuck, où s'échappait une longue file d'attente. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Il jura une nouvelle fois et pénétra tout de même à l'intérieur. La petite serveuse, Jillian, lui fit un geste de la main. Elle semblait attendre sa venue car elle lui présenta deux gobelets de café.

_« Oh merci !! Vous me sauvez la vie !!_ » Dit il en s'en emparant et en amorçant déjà sa marche arrière.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, auquel elle rougit et il continua sa course. C'était le même rituel, tous les matins depuis quelques mois déjà, hormis que cette fois, il était carrément en retard ! Il soupira lourdement, sa place d'assistant/secrétaire n'était vraiment pas de tout repos et il manquait cruellement de temps personnel et de sommeil.

Il arriva enfin devant l'immense bâtiment et se faufila de justesse entre les portes de l'ascenseur sous le regard amusé de ses occupants. Il en profita pour souffler un peu, avant de se jeter dans l'arène et de subir l'humeur exigeante de sa boss. Il pénétra dans le grand bureau, où il saluait au passage quelques collègues. La secrétaire à l'accueil lui annonça que son patron n'était pas encore arrivé. Cela lui permit de relâcher un peu la pression, cependant il ne vit pas le distributeur de courrier lui couper la route avec son chariot et lui rentrer dedans de plein fouet. Le contact fut assez violent, si bien qu'un des deux gobelets de café se renversa sur sa chemise si blanche.

« _Et putain de merde !! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention _» s'écria t-il en constatant les dégâts

« _Excuses moi Eddy ! Je suis vraiment désolée_ » dit l'autre en s'enfuyant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, vraiment désespéré… non vraiment ce n'était pas sa journée aujourd'hui et il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une solution. Devant lui s'étendait l'intégralité des bureaux des employés de la société, qui le regardaient pour le coup avec un regard compatissant et d'encouragement. Il chercha rapidement une solution afin de réparer le désastre et la repéra rapidement dans la salle. Il y fut en quelques enjambés et se faufila dans le bureau qui l'intéressait.

« _Hey Eddy, on dirait que tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin_ ! » pouffa l'homme devant la mine déconfite de son collègue sinistré.

_« Merci de me le rappeler Tyler ! Prête-moi ta chemise_ ! » Répondit Edward

L'autre le regarda avec des grands yeux tous ronds.

« _Pardon ! »_

_« Ty, file moi ta chemise et grouille toi, ELLE va arriver_ » continua Edward sans sourciller.

_« Mais j'en ai aussi besoin figure toi !!! »_

_« Une place pour aller voir jouer les KNICKS samedi soir ca te dis ?_ » tenta Edward en faisant un sourire en coin.

« _Ça marche Cullen, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi_ ! » gloussa Tyler en déboutonnant son vêtement.

L'échange de chemise se fit rapidement et Edward se retrouva enfin au sec. Il avait eu juste le temps de réajuster sa cravate et de s'emparer du gobelet de café survivant qu'un message apparut sur tous les écrans d'ordinateur : ELLE ARRIVE TOUS AUX ABRIS.

_« Et double merde_ » marmonna le jeune avant de détaler comme un lapin en direction du bureau de sa boss.

Une fois dans la pièce, il en fit rapidement le tour tout en vérifiant que tout était à sa place et alla se poster juste devant l'entrée. Il entendit rapidement le bruit des talons claquant le sol au fur et à mesure de la progression de sa propriétaire. Il respira un bon coup tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur sa patronne.

_« Bonjour Mlle Swan_ » dit le jeune homme en lui tendant le gobelet de café et lui prenant son sac à main au passage.

La jeune femme alla s'assoir sans le moindre regard pour lui, portant déjà la boisson à ses lèvres. Edward se renferma un peu sur lui-même à cette indifférence et se tendit encore plus.

Il était pourtant loin d'être moche : grand, plutôt costaud, des cheveux châtains bronze et doté de magnifiques yeux vert. Il savait qu'il avait du succès auprès des femmes, mais depuis quelques mois la compagnie de sa patronne l'avait bien déstabilisé. D'une part elle était totalement insensible à son charme, quoiqu'il n'avait jamais eu dans l'idée de la séduire et d'un autre coté, cette femme était vraiment terrible et impitoyable. Pourtant elle n'était guère plus âgée que lui. Il l'observa un moment, assise à son bureau, sirotant son café et feuillant les affaires du jour qui lui avait consciencieusement préparé. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux chocolat parcouraient passionnément les lignes des dossiers. Isabella Swan était une sacrée nana, dommage que son caractère ne le soit pas…

_« Edward, vous me prendrez rendez vous avec le bureau des avocats Meyers et Meyers pour la semaine prochaine, ensuite je veux que vous me sortiez les anciens dossiers Johnson, Connor et Friedjones pour la réunion de 10h._ » S'exclama t-elle

« _Oui bien sur Mlle Swan_ » répondit –il en commençant à s'éloigner.

« _Hm…Edward »_ appela t-elle alors que le jeune homme avait la main sur la poignée « _qui est Jillian ? Et pourquoi veut elle que je l'appelle ? »_

Il se retourna mal à l'aise et la vit regarder, un sourire en coin, l'endroit du gobelet en carton où était inscrit un numéro de téléphone.

« _Et bien…à la base c'était mon café_ »

« _Oh et qu'est il arrivé au mien ? »_ demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

_« En fait…c'est que le votre a terminé sa course sur ma chemise_ ! » dit il en esquissant un sourire.

Isabella porta une nouvelle fois le gobelet à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux.

« _Macchiato caramel_ ? »

Edward hocha timidement la tête avant d'aller répondre au téléphone.

« _Bureau de Miss Swan_ » commença t-il « _oui Mike, bien sur. Si elle est là ?_ »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que Bella secouait négativement la tête, tout en retournant à son travail.

« _ Non Mike, elle n'est pas là pour le moment mais je transmets le message. _» acheva t-il en raccrochant. « _Mike souhaiterai vous voir Mlle_ ! »

« _Ça tombe bien, j'ai des choses à lui dire aussi »_dit –elle en se replongeant dans sa lecture alors que le pauvre jeune homme se précipitait le plus discrètement possible dehors. Il s'installa à son bureau, tout en posant les papiers qu'il avait dans les mains et tapa un message rapide sur son ordinateur à l'attention de ses collègues.

**ATTENTION LA SORCIERE EST DE MAUVAISE HUMEUR…**.

A peine le mot envoyé que le calme revint sur l'étage entier et que sa patronne sortit dans le couloir, l'air exaspéré. Edward vint se faufiler derrière elle et la suivait en silence. Elle s'arrêta une fraction de seconde devant l'office de Mike Newton et elle poussa un long soupir avant de toquer à la porte. Sans attendre l'approbation de son propriétaire, elle pénétra dans la pièce et en fit le tour, avant de venir s'assoir sur un des fauteuils.

« _Tiens donc Isabella, mais je t'en prie fais comme chez toi_ ! » dit celui-ci en enlevant ses lunettes de vue.

Il y avait toujours eu une sorte de tension entre ces deux là, quelque chose qui se rapprochait de la rivalité… et une course effrénée pour le poste de responsable en chef du département. Bella était plus compétente que son collègue, Edward devait bien le reconnaitre. Il était juste dommage que le côté humain et sensible de la jeune femme soit quasi inexistant. Le jeune secrétaire assistait silencieusement à la bataille silencieuse qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Mike tentait de garder une attitude décontracté malgré le froid polaire qui provenait de son vis-à-vis. Elle avait été une des seules à résister à son charme de playboy de supermarché et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Contrairement à lui, Newton comptait sur son physique pour gravir les échelons.

_« Tu voulais me voir Mike_ ? »

« _Je vois que ton petit secrétaire fait bien son job_ ! »

Le concerné se sentit bouillir, mais pour qui se prenait il cet arriviste !!

« _Contrairement à toi d'ailleurs_ ! » siffla la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

« _Comment ca ?_ » grimaça Mike en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Newton, tu es viré…ordre des grands pontes…_ » Dit elle, sans autre forme et un sourire dans la voix

L'autre resta un moment silencieux, accusant le choc, la bouche ouverte comme s'il voulait gober les mouches. Bella en profita pour se retirer suivit de près par Edward et ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir sans le moindre regard pour l'ex collègue.

Alors qu'ils s'engagèrent un peu plus loin dans l'allée, alors qu'Edward jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« _que fait-il_ ? » demanda t-elle

« _On dirait qu'il à retrouvé ses esprits…il à l'air pas très content !!_ »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'elle continuait sa progression.

L'ex employé, sortit dans leur dos, furieux, la veine temporale battant au gré de sa colère.

« _Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?_ » hurla t-il

« _Écoute Newton, si j'étais toi je ferai mes affaires en silence et je filerai rapidement_ ! » répondit elle calmement.

« _Tu crois franchement que je vais me laisser virer comme ça…Tu n'es qu'une salope »_

_« Tu ne devrais pas t'aventurer sur ce terrain Newton…vraiment ! _» répliqua Bella en croisant les bras.

L'ensemble des employés assistaient stupéfiaient à l'échange qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

_« Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire !! Tu n'es qu'une espèce de pimbêche psychorigide et frigide _» continua l'autre.

Bella continua de sourire, les mains sur les hanches.

_« Newton, franchement tu t'attendais à quoi, avec ton comportement de coureur de jupon !! Tu es marié et tu trompes ta femme à droite et à gauche, et ce : avec toutes les collaboratrices du groupe, elle doit avoir des cornes aussi grandes que le Texas !! Les patrons en avaient un peu marre de voir le nom et la réputation de leur entreprise être salit par un sale petit con qui pense plus avec sa queue qu'avec son cerveau !!! et en plus de tout…tu es un espèce de fainéant aussi incompétent qu'abruti ! » _

L'autre ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant ses mots, alors que ses collègues étouffaient des rires.

« _ Edward, appelez la sécurité qu'ils raccompagnent Monsieur Newton à la sortie_ » acheva t-elle en tournant les talons.

Le jeune homme la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

« _Au fait, j'aurais besoin de vous ce week end. »_ dit elle une fois qu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

_« Ce week end là ?_ » répondit il en grimaçant

« _Oui…il y a un problème ? »_

_« Hm…non absolument pas, je vais m'arranger pour être libre !_ » bafouilla t-il alors que sa patronne alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

En fait, oui c'était un gros problème…ce week end, il devait rentrer chez lui. C'était l'anniversaire de sa mère et il se faisait une joie de retrouver toute sa famille. Elle commençait à lui manquer, surtout depuis qu'Isabella Swan lui menait la vie dure. Il n'avait pas eu envie de la contre dire car il tenait malgré tout à son emploi. Il soupira de désespoir, sa patronne avait vraiment la main mise sur sa petite vie de secrétaire/assistant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« _Je suis désolé maman… _» Répéta pour la cinquième fois Edward.

_« Mon chéri, il faut que tu arrêtes de te laisser faire comme ça. Je me faisais vraiment une joie de te revoir après tous ces mois !_ »

« _Je sais m'man, moi aussi, vraiment ! Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, je te le jure_ ! »

« _Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix. Toute la famille va être extrêmement déçue ! »_

Pas autant que moi pensa t-il en lâchant un soupir.

« _Alice et Emmett espéraient vraiment que tu sois là_ » continua Me Cullen.

« _M'man…_ » Commença t-il

« _ Elle t'exploite, tu devrais peut être songer à changer de boîte…_ »

Il sentit une présence se tenir juste derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Bella, les deux mains sur les hanches, l'observer un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

« _M'man, je te laisse…à plus_ » dit il en raccrochant le combiné.

En sa présence, il en devenait même impoli avec sa famille et il se détestait pour ça ! Non ce qu'il haïssait vraiment, c'était elle et son attitude tyrannique !

_« Alors ?_ » demanda t-elle

«_ Alors ils pensent que je devrais vraiment démissionner !! »_

« Parfait, j'en conclus que vous êtes libre ce week end ! ! »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer que le téléphone sonna et il décrocha, la mort dans l'âme.

«_ Bureau d'Isabella Swan ? Oui Monsieur, je lui dis…merci à vous aussi ! Au revoir _! » Marmonna t-il en raccrochant et il se retourna vers sa patronne.

« _Le président veut vous voir dans son bureau dans dix minutes._ »

Un instant, il eu l'occasion de voir la panique traverser son regard chocolat. La grande Isabella Swan n'était donc pas sans peur et sans reproche.

_« Merci Edward_ ! » murmura t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Bella alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle en fit plusieurs fois le tour, tentant de calmer l'angoisse qui menaçait de l'envahir. Mais pourquoi le grand patron voulait il la voir ? Elle était pourtant sure qu'elle n'avait rien fait de travers. Elle se savait très exigeant et parfois rigide, mais c'était sa clé du succès.

Elle savait comment ses employés l'appelaient : la sorcière mal baisée, et encore c'était le surnom le plus gentil qu'elle avait retenu. Ils ne savaient pas par quoi elle était passée pour en arriver là. Toujours prouver de quoi elle était capable, qu'elle était efficace, qu'elle était à la hauteur de se qu'on attendait d'elle. Au fur et à mesure du temps, elle s'était construit une carapace et était devenue le loup au milieu des agneaux, enfin du moins au travail car elle n'était pas comme cela dans l'intimité. Tout cela était le résultat d'année de « maltraitance » et bizutage de la part ses collègues hommes comme femmes. Elle était fière à présent de ce qu'elle avait réussit à devenir, elle, la fille du shérif et de la femme au foyer. Tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire pour y parvenir, n'étaient finalement pas vains. Malgré sa position dans l'entreprise, elle ne se sentait pas rassuré par cette entrevue, elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle secoua la tête tout en portant son regard à sa montre et elle se décida enfin à se bouger. Elle traversa les couloirs, sous le regard inquiet de ses employés qui baissaient la tête à son passage. Edward lui envoya un sourire d'encouragement. Incroyable, son assistant restait un gentleman malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Son cœur son serra à cette instant, parfois elle détestait aussi ce qu'elle était devenue ! Mais comme le disait si souvent son père : on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs ! Elle renifla devant le souvenir de son moustachu de paternel, lui faisant la morale à l'occasion d'une bêtise.

Elle se faufila dans l'ascenseur et monta un étage plus haut. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas la rapprochaient du bureau de son président, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle toqua discrètement et entrebâilla la porte.

« _Ahhh Bella, je vous attendais, entrez s'il vous plaît._ » dit le grand patron, William Smith, avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle entra dans la pièce, tentant de paraitre la plus décontractée possible. Elle sentit un long filet de sueurs froides lui glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale, la faisant frissonner alors qu'elle tentait de sourire.

_« Toujours à l'heure…la ponctualité est une chose que j'apprécie Bella, mais ça vous le savez _» continua l'homme

Elle remarqua que le bras droit de la société, Jack Mcmahon, était aussi présent.

« _Un problème Messieurs_ ? » demanda t-elle anxieuse.

« _Bella, tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que vous faites un travail vraiment super depuis que vous êtes avec nous. Cela fait 1an et demi et je dois dire que notre boite ne s'est jamais mieux portée. _» Commença jack.

« _Pour nous, vous êtes vraiment un élément important pour notre bon fonctionnement. Bon je vous accorde le fait, que parfois vos méthodes sont pas très orthodoxes, mais elles sont néanmoins efficaces._ » Enchaina William

_« Merci mais…il y'a bien un mais ?_ » tenta la jeune femme

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, avant que le président ne reprenne la parole.

« _Nous avons l'immigration au bout du fil, il y'a peu…votre carte verte et votre permis de séjour est périmée depuis un mois. »_

La mâchoire de Bella faillit se décrocher sous le choc de l'information.

_« Ils vont devoir vous expulser et vous ramener dans votre pays! »_

_« Mais je viens du CANADA….c'est pas comme si je venais de Tombouctou ou de Tataouine les bains…. _» S'écria t-elle en se mettant debout.

En effet, la jeune femme de nationalité canadienne, avait tenté sa chance chez les voisins américains, 4 ans plus tôt… avec la charge de travail et son attitude de Works-addict, elle avait complètement oublié de renouveler sa carte verte et son autorisation d'habitat sur le sol américain !

_« Ils nous ont dit que vous deviez vous présenter au bureau de l'immigration dans les 24heures, sinon vous seriez considérée comme immigrante clandestine »_ ajouta Jack

Un rire nerveux s'empara de la jeune femme… elle nageait en plein rêve. Cauchemar serait peut être plus adapté, enfin de compte.

« Vous plaisantez hein ? Où est la caméra cachée ?? » Dit elle en soulevant des piles de dossiers et cherchant dans le moindre recoin de la pièce. « Il n'ya aucune solution ? »

« Non…malheureusement, nous avons usé de tout notre pouvoir, mais il n'y a rien à faire et ce n'était pas suffisant. L'autre chose c'est que nous allons devoir rappeler Mike, temporairement, pour le mettre à votre place… nous avons guère le choix » marmonna William

Hey… hey, minute papillon, ils allaient mettre Newton à sa place ??? C'était une blague ? Avec un incompétent pareil, la baraque allait s'écrouler en quelques semaines.

« _Vous plaisantez ? Je viens de le virer, sur vos ordres ! » _

_« Je sais, je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous sommes dans une période cruciale et c'est le seul qualifié pour ce job, hormis vous_. »

Elle fulminait intérieurement…impossible que cela puisse arriver. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, vite…très vite.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte retentirent dans le bureau et la tête d'Edward apparut dans l'ouverture.

_« Euh…hm, Mlle Swan téléphone important pour vous »_ bafouilla t-il.

La jeune femme fut prise d'une soudaine révélation. La voila sa solution !!! Elle se précipita vers son assistant et le fit entrer à la l'intérieur de la pièce, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« _Président Smith, Vice président Mcmahon, je ne vous ai pas dit la bonne nouvelle_ ! » lança-t-elle en passant un bras sous celui d'Edward. « _Edward et moi allons nous mariez ! »_

_

* * *

_

_A suivre....._

alors qu'en dites vous? déçue? curieuse? envie de savoir suite?

si oui...tapez tout simplement sur le petit bouton review hiihihihih!

a bientot

bonne semaine à toutes!!

ps: pour les reviews du chapitre 14 de retour au pays...comme avait un peu de mal ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas si vous avez reçu une reponse!!! en tout cas je vous redis merci!!

lo


	2. Chapter 2

hello tout le monde,

attention devant, v'la le chap 2 tout chaud tout beau!!

alors j'ai un petit soucis avec , il me perd un peu des données et ne me donne plus les alertes, les reviews... c'est un peu, beaucoup embetant!!! alors je remercie celles qui m'ont reviewer sur cette fic!! je vous répondrai soit via le prochain chap, soit pas message privé!!!

j'espère que la suite vous plaira....et n'hésitez pas me donner vos avis!!!! ca me fait tjs plaisir et ca me motive pour la suite!!

enjoy :)

* * *

Chap 2: Edward in wonderland!!

Edward ouvra la bouche plusieurs fois, imité de près par les deux présidents.

« _Qui va se marier ?_ » dit il perdu

_« On va se marier_ » insista Bella en lui serrant le bras. « _Tous les deux._ »

« _On…va … se…marier ?_ » répéta t-il d'une voix blanche, en fixant les deux hommes en face de lui.

Il y eu un grand silence, où chacun prenait conscience de la situation. Edward était des plus perdu et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_« Mais c'est votre assistant_ ? » s'exclama Jack

« _Je sais, mais c'est mon assistant très personnel, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…nous n'avons pas pu résister à la tentation, et ce, depuis notre première rencontre_. » continua Bella, un sourire crispé.

William lança un regard en coin à son bras droit, avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son début d'hilarité.

« _Vous comprenez, Edward et moi…nous sommes juste deux personnes qui sont…tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre, au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit_. »

« _Non…_ » Murmura le concerné en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à l'histoire !! Mais ils étaient tous devenus fous dans cette boîte !

« _Ce n'était pas facile avec le bureau, de faire comme si de rien n'était_ » continua Bella.

_« Non…_ » Dit il en peu plus fermement et se tournant vers elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, lui intimant de rentrer dans son jeu.

« _Si Edward, arrête de faire ton timide…c'est vraiment arrivé ! »_

« _Il parait_. » bafouilla t-il

Elle était vraiment tombée sur la tête, il en avait la preuve maintenant. Il regarda de nouveau les deux présidents, en déglutissant difficilement. Les deux hommes, les observaient un sourire entendu aux lèvres. Ils avaient compris la manœuvre de la jeune femme, contrairement à son assistant. Elle enlaça la taille d'Edward, tout en s'accrochant à peu plus à lui. Celui-ci se raidit à ce contact, alors que Bella approcha sa joue de la sienne. Il était vraiment gêné et mort de honte. S'il avait eu l'occasion, il aurait pris une pelle et creuser son trou pour s'y planquer, loin de toute cette histoire !

« _C'est la vie…on ne choisit jamais quand cela va nous tomber dessus_ !! » conclu –t- elle en s'éloignant. « _ca vous va ? On ne vous choque pas ? Vous êtes heureux ? Parce que nous, nous sommes heureux, vraiment ! »_

William lâcha un rire franc devant la mine déconfite du pauvre Edward, qui tenait plus du poisson rouge que de l'être humain, à cet instant.

_« Maintenant, il va falloir légaliser tout ça_ » dit-il en montrant son annuaire gauche.

Bella était vraiment soulagée, son boss venait de lui faire comprendre implicitement qu'il lui laissait une autre chance.

_« Oh merci président ! Nous avons besoin d'en parler à présent ! Si vous voulez bien nous excuser_ ! » Acheva t-elle, attrapant son assistant par la cravate.

« _M..messieurs_ » dit celui-ci en la suivant.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers l'élévateur et Edward trottinait derrière elle, complètement hagard. Une fois dans la cabine de fer, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa boss, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

« _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ » lacha t-il d'une voix grave.

_« Pas ici, dans mon bureau…les murs ont des oreilles ne l'oubliez pas » _murmura t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur leur étage et la jeune femme se faufila dans le couloir sans demander son reste, Edward sur ses talons. Alors qu'il passait devant le bureau de Tyler, ce dernier lui lança un regard moqueur. Il s'aperçu que le reste de ses collègues l'observait en pouffant et parlant dans leur barbe. Se pourrait il qu'ils soient déjà au courant ? Il secoua la tête.

_« Avec elle ??_ » demanda t-il en explosant de rire.

Edward n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et accéléra le pas pour se jeter dans la pièce de sa patronne et de refermer la porte. Celle-ci s'était déjà installer à son bureau, triant les papiers qui étaient éparpillés sur le bureau. Il s'avança devant elle, les deux mains sur les hanches et la fixant longuement. Elle finit par relever la tête, gênée.

« _Quoi ?_ » finit-elle par dire

« _Je n'ai absolument rien compris de ce qui s'est passé._ » lâcha t-il

_« Ils voulaient faire revenir Newton en tant que chef et à ma place_ »

« _Oh…et naturellement cela explique le fait nous devons nous marier_ »

_« Mais quel est le problème ?_ » demanda Bella en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez

_« Isabella, je ne vais pas me marier avec vous…_ » dit il

« _Oh que si, vous allez le faire, parce que dans le cas contraire tous vos rêves de carrière, vos projets sont morts_. » répondit elle cinglante.

Le jeune homme resta bouche bé, se rendant compte de la portée de ces paroles et il se trouva dans l'incapacité de répliquer.

_« Écoutez, je ne vous demande pas la lune non plus. J'ai un petit souci d'immigration et j'ai besoin de vous, car vous êtes américain. Une fois la situation réglée, que Newton sera définitivement écarté de mon poste et j'aurai conservé mon job…nous divorcerons et chacun continuera sa route. »_ Expliqua t-elle_ « De plus, avec la vie dure que je vous mène, je sais de source sure que vous êtes un célibataire endurci »_

Il l'écoutait d'une oreille. Se rendait elle seulement compte à qu'elle point cette décision était égoïste. Elle ne pensait uniquement à elle.

« _Je vous retrouve à la sortie et nous allons directement aux bureaux de l'immigration annoncer la bonne nouvelle_ » concluait-elle en se replongeant dans son dossier.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Incroyable, elle restait de marbre, alors que lui était en plein ébullition…des centaines d'émotions se bousculaient dans son cœur et sa tête. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas le téléphone sonné.

_« Edward, téléphone »_ rappela t-elle alors que la sonnerie se faisait plus insistante.

Il se sortit de sa torpeur et s'en alla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle l'attendait de pied de l'immeuble. Il arriva enfin et tenta de se faire le plus discret possible. Elle l'intercepta à temps et l'emmena à sa suite sans plus d'explication. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils poussaient enfin les deux grosses et lourdes portes battant du bâtiment fédéral de l'immigration. Une immense file d'attente se présentait devant eux. Bella poussa un soupire, avant de rattraper Edward par la manche de son costard.

_« Où comptez vous aller ??_ »

_« Il y'a trop de monde…revenons un autre jour ! » _

_« Vous plaisantez j'espère…quand je serais expulsée peut être? »_

_« Ca me parait une bonne idée »_ répondit il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Son vis-à-vis secoua la tête avant de lui empoigner la main et de le tirer derrière elle, en passant bien évidement devant tout le monde. Ils étaient des dizaines et dizaines à vouloir prétendre à la nationalité américaine et pour la plupart, ils devaient des situations bien moins marrantes que la sienne. Bella n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces pauvres gens et se faufila devant le secrétaire qui effectuait le tri des arrivants.

« _ Bonjour, c'est important et urgent, je dois absolument voir un agent de l'immigration » _commença t-elle en penchant la tête et faisant les yeux doux à l'homme.

Edward étouffa un fou rire devant la tête dépitée du pauvre secretaire, qui avait prit le dossier tendu par la jeune femme, avant de se redresser et de se rappeler la situation.

« _Mlle Swan… si vous voulez bien me suivre_ » finit par lâcher l'homme

Il les installa dans un bureau et les prévint qu'un inspecteur allait venir les voir afin de régler le problème. Edward était complètement avachi sur un des deux fauteuils et se tournait les pouces l'air absent alors que Bella se tenait debout dans un coin, en train de se refaire une beauté.

_« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça _» marmonna t-il

« _Soyez positif et convaincu….n'oubliez pas de sourire et vous verrez tout ira bien_ !! » lui répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

Un léger coup donné à la porte les fit sursauter et l'inspecteur entra dans la pièce d'un air nonchalant.

« _ Bonjour je suis votre inspecteur de l'immigration, Tim Jeaning et vous devez être Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan ? »_

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent en silence alors que le quadragénaire allait s'installer à son bureau ouvrant leur dossier.

« _Merci de nous recevoir aussi rapidement »_ s'exclama Bella en s'asseyant sur le siège voisin d'Edward.

Pour toute réponse Tim, entonna la chevauchée des Valkyries de Wagner tout en parcourant les pages du dossier.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa compagne, tout en déglutissant et se forçant à sourire. Celle-ci, ne paraissait pas plus rassurée que lui, néanmoins elle adoptait une position décontractée dans son siège.

Tim releva la tête vers eux, en ramenant ses bras devant lui.

_« Bien jeune gens, voyons voir ce que je peux faire pour vous !_ » commença t-il « _laissez moi vous expliquez comment nous allons procéder._ » il fit une courte pause, les observant par-dessus ses lunettes. « _étape 1, on va vous mettre tout les deux dans une pièce séparée et vous posez les questions habituelles sur le couple_ »

Edward se redressa mal à l'aise, ca sentait vraiment mauvais… Bella l'avait rapidement briefée sur sa vie à la sortie du travail et lui avait posé en retour toutes sortes…le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait rien retenu !!! oh misère pensa t-il.

« _étape 2, je vais faire le tour de vos amis, de vos collègues de vos voisins, de vos familles et si il existe des discordances dans les discours…_ », continua –il , il pointa son doigt sur la jeune femme « _vous, vous serez déportée dans votre pays, sans retour possible et ce même pour des vacances »_

Celle-ci acquiesça dans une grimace, alors que Tim se tourna vers le pauvre jeune homme, qui lui-même était en train de fixé par la fenêtre du bureau, un couple qui se débattait, escorté par des policiers.

_« et vous, vous risquez une amande d'un million de dollars et cinq ans dans une prison fédérale ! »_

Edward écarquilla ses yeux verts et déglutissait difficilement, imprimant les informations.

« _Bien Edward …_ » appela Jeaning en lui faisant signe de la main de s'approcher. « _Êtes-vous d'accord avec tout ça ?? C'est le moment de parler ! »_

Le jeune secrétaire secoua d'abord la tête de droite à gauche, puis de haut en bas, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_« Oui…non… qu'essayez vous de me dire, Mr Cullen_ ?»

« _La vérité…la vérité Mr Jeaning, c'est que Isabella et moi… sommes juste deux personnes, qui sont tombées amoureuses….au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit. »_ dit il en prenant la main de sa compagne afin de donner le change. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement pendant une minute.

_« C'est pour cela que nous avons gardé notre relation secret, pendant aussi longtemps et que nos collègues l'ignore._ » continua Edward « _d'autant plus, que cela risque de nous empêcher d'évoluer professionnellement parlant…je vais avoir une promotion pour la place de Newton, et devenir un collègue direct d'Isabella… »_

« _Pour la place de Newton, mais oui bien sur…_ » Répéta la jeune femme, en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Sacré Cullen, il avait bien joué son jeu. Mais bon, il fallait reconnaitre qu'il était plutôt bon dans son travail et qu'il serait nettement plus efficace de cet abruti de Mike.

_« Bien, et est ce que vos parents sont au courant pour votre histoire secrète ? »_

_« Je suis en froid avec toute ma famille…depuis que j'ai pris la décision de quitter le canada d'ailleurs. »_

« _Oh, voila qui est regrettable…et vous_ ? »

_« euh.. Disons que_… » Bafouilla t-il

_« Non, ils ne sont pas encore au courant, c'est pour cela que nous allons leur annoncer ça ce week end_ ! » le coupa la jeune femme en lui posant la main sur la cuisse. « _C'est l'anniversaire de sa maman, et quel meilleur cadeau que son fils heureux et qui se marie !! ca va être une surprise. »_

Edward ne contrôlait absolument plus rien….tout était hors de son contrôle et elle disait ça avec un tel aplomb !! Elle l'impressionnait vraiment !

Pour être une surprise…ca allait être une sacrée surprise !!!

« _Et où se passe c'est petite fête_ » demanda Tim

« _Chez la famille d'Edward, dans sa région natale_ !! » s'exclama Bella

« _Et où cela se trouve t'il_ ? » insista l'inspecteur en fixant la jeune femme.

En réalité, elle ne savait absolument pas d'où son assistant venait ! et comme une gourde, elle avait oublier de lui poser la question.

« _Dans la vieille maison de famille des Cullen, y'aura toute sa famille et ses amis…_ » Expliqua t'elle en tentant de trouver la réponse dans le regard émeraude de son collègue. Celui-ci souriait à pleine dent, ravi de l'inconfort de sa supérieure.

« _C'est à Sitka_» finit il par lâcher.

« _Oui Sitka_ » répéta Bella

_« Alaska_ » continua t-il

« _Alaska ._.aaah »

Elle se tourna vers lui, tentant de cacher sa surprise ! Elle n'avait pas prévu d'aller aussi loin ce week end !! En plus il faisait froid !! Mais bon si elle devait se sacrifier, elle le ferait !

« _Donc vous comptez aller en ALASKA, ce week end !_ » demanda Tim

« _Oui, c'est ce que nous allons faire_ » gloussa Edward.

« _Il semblerait que oui…nous allons en Alaska »_ marmonna Bella « _vous voyez jusqu'ou va mon amour pour lui !!!_ » glissa t'elle, alors que d'une main elle venait effleurer la joue du jeune homme.

Celui-ci tenta de l'attraper, mais ses doigts ne se refermèrent que sur du vide ! Il soupira, a présent il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et il se demandait comment il allait annoncer la chose à sa famille.

a suivre...

* * *

Alors vos impressions? pas trop décu?

a bientot pour la suite!!


End file.
